galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aribunta
Aribunta appeared in 1972 TV series called Ultraman Ace. Aribunta (アリブンタ) was an ant Choju that first appeared in episode 5 of Ultraman Ace. It was created by combining carnivorous ants with a space monster. Aribuntas were monsters brought by Giron Man to assist him in his plan to create an underground fortress underneath Tokyo. While assisting the subterranean monster, Aribunta fed on several women who possessed Type O Blood by sucking them underground, which TAC had been investigating lately. They eventually made themselves known when one attacked a subway train filled with passengers and killed them with its spray. Finally TAC tunneled underground to confront the threat, only to encounter an Aribunta. As Hokuto and Minami were prowling the upper earth to test and see a hypothesis, both of them are pulled underground by one of the Aribuntas. Luckily, the two transform into Ultraman Ace and thus he and the Aribunta fought. After the two traded punches and kicks, Aribunta tried to kill Ace with his misty spray but Ultraman Ace quickly used his Metallium Ray and killed the Aribunta. It was then that Giron Man revealed himself, imprisoning Ace underground and taking the second and last Aribunta with him to the surface to lay waste to the surface world. However after sending a distress call to Zoffy who arrived on the scene to rescue him, Ace managed to free himself from his underground prison and returned to the surface to face off against both Aribunta and Giron Man. It seemed the match favored the combined efforts of Aribunta and Giron Man, but after Zoffy returned to the surface (after he had saved TAC) the two Ultra brothers teamed up and the match became evened out. After a lengthy fight, Zoffy grabbed Aribunta around the neck and ran towards Ace whom had Giron Man around the neck as well, and the two ultras rammed their heads together breaking their necks. Both Choju and Master fell to the ground, dead. Aribunta reappeared in Ultra Fight Victory. After luring in Sakuya and Shou (he jumped in to rescue her) with his antlion pit, Aribunta revealed himself while Shou immediately transformed into Ultraman Victory and immediately UITrans his right hand into EX Red King Knuckle to shove Aribunta away from his sister. He then attacked Aribunta by UITransing Eleking and King Joe Custom and using their attacks against him, unbeknownst to him that Yapool is studying the new Ultra's power ups. Seeing they weren't enough, Shou switched to his Sadola Scissors and was doing pretty well until Yapool showed up and attacked Sakuya. After the choju attacked Victory (because he was distracted by Yapool), the Ultra switched Ultrans, this time to his Gudon Whip and whipped him a few times. Aribunta was weakened but still kept Victory at bay with his flames until Ultraman Hikari showed up from above, firing his Knight Shoot at him, and then slashed at him with his Knight Beam Blade. After Hikari recharged Victory, Aribunta rose up from the ground to fight him again, This time, however, Victory used the Spark Doll Hikari gave him to summon the Knight Timbre and transformed into Victory Knight. The Ultra then slashed at Aribunta with the glowing sword four times then finished him off with a Knight Victorium Flash. When Alien Nackle Nagus of the Planet Invasion Union and his minions was losing in a fight against Gai Kurenai, Aribunta was summoned by Jugglus Juggler to provide the sinister beings with enough time to escape on their spaceship. After the Super Beast dissolved a building, he was confronted by Ultraman Orb, transformed from Gai, in his Spacium Zeperion form. Orb had Aribunta on the ropes when it came to close quarters combat, even when he was pinned down by the latter. After he suffered the super beast's acidic spray and dodged his stream of flames, Orb turned his Burnmite form and used his Stobium Counter to cancel out Aribunta's flames and then transformed into his Hurricane Slash form to finish him off. After he summoned his Orb Slugger Lance and used it to inflict some serious damage on Aribunta, he lifted and hoisted him up into the air and then finished him off with his Trident Slash. Aribunta reappears in episode 8 of Ultraman R/B. The Choju emerged from its pit causing an enormous sinkhole to appear in Ayaka City. It used its flame attack to further decimate the city before Ultraman Rosso and Blu arrived to intervene. The beast proved to be a greater challenge for the two due to its increased strength from being a Choju. Aribunta was soon dealt with and was defeated by a flaming tornado created from Rosso's Wind and Blu's Flame forms, much to the dismay of the creature's summoner Makoto Aizen. Powers and Abilities * Formic Acid Spray (ギサン噴霧 Gisan Funmu): Aribunta can spew a spray from its mandibles that can dissolve human flesh and melt steel. * Flames: Aribunta can fire a stream of flames from both of its claws. * Burrowing: Aribunta can burrow at moderate speeds underground. ** Aribunta Pit: Aribunta can lure in his prey by creating an ant lion pit. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Ants Category:Insects Category:Hybrids Category:Kaiju Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1972 Category:Ultraman Universe